Always Love You
by VioletJonas
Summary: Edward e Bella são melhores amigos desde sempre,e são apaixonados um pelo outro,mas o destino resolve separa-los,eles se reencontram 95 anos depois. Ps:Todos vampiros / ONE-SHOT


**CAPITULO UNICO**

**POV Bella**

Charlie e eu estávamos nos mudando mais uma vez, pois por nossa condição de vampiro não podemos ficar muito tempo em uma cidade porque as pessoas percebem que não envelhecemos.

Dessa vez nos vamos para Forks, uma cidadezinha em Washington, com poucos habitantes e raros dias de sol, o que são pré-requisitos para a escolha da cidade, mas o motivo principal para nos mudarmos para Forks foi que Charlie descobriu que um velho amigo seu Carlisle, mora lá.

Charlie e Carlisle são amigos há séculos, desde que ambos eram moravam com os Volturi, uma espécie de família real dos vampiros. Mas eles saíram para poderem caçar animais ao invés de humanos.

Charlie conheceu a dieta vegetariana através de Carlisle, e até hoje nos a seguimos.

Já havíamos chegado a Forks, e estávamos arrumando as nossas coisas, o que não demoraria muito, devido a nossa velocidade.

Amanhã é segunda-feira, ou seja, eu terei que começar a frequentar a escola, onde eu serei Isabella Swan, uma adolescente comum de 17 anos.

E Charlie tinha arrumado um emprego como Chefe de Policia.

Depois que tínhamos arrumado tudo, eu fui para o meu quarto e fiquei deitada na cama, lembrando do dia em que fui transformada.

**FLASHBACK ON:**

-Bella querida, você poderia ir à quitanda comprar alguns legumes para a mim.

-Sim mamãe.

Já estava escuro, quando sai de casa.

Chegando à quitanda, comprei tudo o que minha mãe pediu.

No caminha de volta para casa, senti alguém me seguindo, olhei para trás, mas não vi ninguém, decidi que era coisa da minha cabeça, e continuei o meu caminha.

-Uma moça tão bonita, não deveria estar andando sozinha pela rua há essa hora. -Falou um homem, não reconheci a sua voz, e não conseguia ver o seu rosto, pois estava coberto pelas sombras

-Não há perigo, por essas bandas.

-Nunca se sabe quando um monstro pode resolver aparecer. -Ele se aproximou e eu consegui ver o seus olhos vermelhos.

Arfei e tentei correr, mas o monstro foi mais rápido, segurou o meu braço e me jogou nas suas costas, e começou a correr em uma velocidade humanamente impossível.

_O que ele é? E o que quer comigo?_ Eram as únicas coisas que passavam na minha cabeça.

O monstro parou abruptamente, e me jogou contra um arvore.

Não consegui reprimir o gemido de dor, e ele pareceu gostar disso.

Sentia todos os meus ossos doendo, e alguma coisa quente descendo no meu couro cabeludo, levei a mão até a minha cabeça e vi que era sangue.

-Eu queria brincar um pouco mais com você, mas o cheiro do seu sangue é bom demais.

-O que você vai fazer comigo?-Perguntei chorando.

-O que eu vou fazer com você? Fácil! Irei mata-la.

Matar-me, o monstro ira me matar. O rosto dos meus pais, sempre tão carinhosos, e Edward o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, e meu primeiro amor, nunca mais irei vê-los.

O monstro rugiu.

-Pare de chorar.

Continuei quieta a chorando baixinho.

O monstro de olhos vermelhos, começou a se aproximar de mim, em seu rosto um sorriso sádico, seus dentes eram perfeitamente brancos e algo dentro de mim, me disse para temê-los.

Ele se abaixou junto a mim, seus movimentos eram deliberadamente lentos, sua boca, foi para perto do meu pescoço, e me mordeu, e o monstro começou a sugar a minha vida.

Eu desejava a morte, e quando pensei que ela estava próxima, o monstro se afastou de mim, praguejou e saiu correndo.

Uma nova dor tomou conta de mim, parecia que eu estava sendo queimada viva, a dor de antes não chegava nem aos pés dessa queimação.

Eu queria gritar, mas novamente aquela vozinha dentro de mim, me disse para ficar quieta.

Minutos. Horas. Dias, poderiam ter se passado e a dor finalmente começava a diminuir nos meus pés e mãos, mas parecia que se acumulava no meu coração e este por sua vez parecia que ia saltar do meu peito.

A dor finalmente cedeu.

Abri os olhos, cujos nem tinha percebido que estavam fechados, e consegui ver tudo, literalmente tudo, cada mínimo detalhe da floresta em minha volta.

Estava maravilhada com a minha descoberta que nem percebi um desconhecido se aproximando, e quando me dei por mim, já estava em pé, em posição de ataque e rosnado para o homem.

-Acalme-se, não quero te machucar, quero te ajudar. -Falou o desconhecido com as mãos levantadas.

Seu nome era Charlie, ele trabalhava na delegacia como Chefe de Policia, e era um vampiro, assim como o monstro que me atacou e assim como eu agora.

Charlie me contou tudo sobre a minha nova condição, e sobre a dieta apenas de sangue animal, que ele adotou.

Por trabalhar na policia, ele agilizou o processo de termino das buscas pelo meu corpo.

Meus pais enterraram um caixão, com algumas de minhas coisas favoritas. Eles e Edward não demoraram a morrer, vitimas da gripe espanhola.

Desde a minha transformação, eu passei a viver com Charlie, que se tornou um pai para mim.

**Flashback off.**

Sai de minhas lembranças sobre o dia da minha transformação e me perdi em memorias com Edward, meu Edward, meu único e verdadeiro amor.

**POV Edward**

Ah! A eternidade. Para muitos isso é uma coisa ótima, mas para mim é um fardo, pois do que me adianta ser imortal se não tenho o meu amor.

O meu amor, minha Isabella, ela morreu em 1918, e seu corpo nunca foi encontrado, eu suspeito que ela foi atacada por algum vampiro. Um monstro igual ao que eu me tornei.

Minha doce Bella morreu sem saber do meu amor por ela.

Ainda me lembro de quando descobri do seu desaparecimento.

**Flashback on:**

Eu me levantei cedo, e fui para a casa de Bella decidido a declarar o meu amor por ela e pedi-la em casamento.

Tinha certeza que seus pais aceitariam afinal meus pais eram seus amigos desde sempre, e eles sempre fizeram boa vista em minha amizade com Bella, e já ouvi a sua mãe comentando com a minha que eu era o melhor partido para a sua filha.

Chegando lá, bati na porta e sua mãe Renne atendeu. Ela estava com uma aparência cansada, como se tivesse chorado a noite inteira.

-Senhora Renne, eu poderia falar com Bella?

-Oh querido, minha Bella sumiu, ontem ela saiu para comprar alguns legumes e não voltou mais. -Falou Rennee caindo aos prantos.

- Co... como assim?-Perguntei desorientado.

Ajudei a mãe de Bella a se sentar no sofá, ela me contou que mandou Bella ir à quitanda comprar alguns legumes, mas como ela estava demorando para voltar, pediu a seu marido Philipe ir atrás de Bella, mas ele não a encontrou, o Senhor Swan foi até a delegacia para relatar o desaparecimento de Bella, e estavam nesse momento procurando por ela.

Eu me sentia tonto, minha Bella estava desaparecida.

Meu coração de apertou ao perceber que nesse momento ela poderia estar morta.

[...]

Uma semana se passou desde o desaparecimento de Isabella, todo dia eu ia à casa dos Swan para saber se tinha alguma novidade sobre Bella.

Desde que Bella sumiu, eu não me alimentava direito, nem dormia mais do que algumas horas, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a minha amada em algum lugar da floresta sozinha, com fome, com frio.

Cheguei à casa de Bella. Bati a porta, e o senhor Swan atendeu. Estranhei, pois sempre a esse horário ele estava junto às equipes de busca.

Philipe Swan estava com olheiras e os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse passado horas chorando.

-Alguma novidade Senhor Swan?

-Sim, Edward.

Senti a esperança nascer em mim, mas logo cortada ao ver a expressão desolada do homem a minha frente.

-A policia cancelou as buscas, Bella foi dada como morta.

-Não, não podem, eles tem que continuar a procurar.

-Sinto muito Edward, mas não tem como Bella ter sobrevivido esse tempo todo sozinha na floresta, existem muitos animais ferozes lá.

Senti as lagrimas descerem livremente pelo meu rosto, não conseguia controla-las, nem ao menos seca-las.

Isso só poderia ser um pesadelo, minha Bella foi dada como morta.

-Nos vamos fazer um enterro simbólico com algumas coisas de Bella amanhã, se quiser ir.

Apenas assenti não conseguia encontrar a minha voz.

Sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo de volta a minha casa, e chegando subi diretamente ao meu quarto, sem olhar para os meus pais que estavam na sala.

Deitei na cama e as lagrimas continuavam a rolar pelo meu rosto.

Ouvi a porta ser aberta.

-Está bem querido?-Escutei a voz de minha mãe.

Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Cancelaram as buscas, deram Bella como morta. -Falei minha voz embargada por causa das lagrimas.

-Oh querido sinto muito, sei que ela era a sua melhor amiga.

-Eu amo Bella mamãe, não sei o que vou fazer agora. -Desabafei.

Virei-me para olha-la, minha mãe estava chorando também.

-Você vai superar meu filho, você é jovem vai conhecer alguma outra garota que vai despertar o seu interesse.

-Não mamãe, não quero ninguém além de Bella.

-Quero ficar sozinho. -Falei.

-Tudo bem.

Ela saiu do meu quarto.

No dia seguinte, dia do enterro, eu não consegui ir, não conseguiria ver um caixão para a minha Bella, mesmo que ela não tivesse dentro.

Eu me alimentava cada vez menos, estava entrando em depressão segundo o medico que meus pais chamaram para ver o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu só tinha animo para ficar no meu quarto, lembrando de Bella. E todas as noites, eu sonhava com Bella sendo morta por um homem que eu não conseguia ver o rosto.

A gripe espanhola se alastrou pela cidade, e como eu já estava fraco, fui atingido também, e a cada dia eu sentia a minha vida sendo extinta, e estava feliz com isso, quem sabe eu não poderia encontrar com minha Bella no céu, ou para onde for que as almas são mandadas.

Eu estava internado no hospital, meus pais já tinham morrido, meu a duas noites e minha mãe noite passada. Os pais de Bella estavam em estado terminal poderiam morrer a qualquer momento, eu também.

Eu jovem medico chamado Carlisle Cullen cuidava de mim, e na noite após a minha mãe ter morrido eu já sentia a minha vida de esvaindo, eu escutava o medico falando que iria me curar, mas eu não conseguia acreditar, na verdade eu não queria viver, eu queria morrer e ir encontrar com Bella.

Em um determinado momento eu estava no leito do hospital, no segundo seguinte eu me sentia como se tivesse flutuando, talvez a morte fosse assim. Mas depois eu senti uma dor insuportável, não era possível que a morte fosse tão dolorosa assim.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei queimando, mas em um determinado momento a dor passou e eu abri os olhos e encontrei com o medico que cuidava de mim.

Ele me contou que era um vampiro, e que agora eu era um também, me falou da sua historia, da sua escolha pela dieta vegetariana, ou seja, que ele se alimenta apenas de animais.

A principio eu fiquei furioso, por ele ter me transformado sem meu consentimento, mas depois ele me contou do pedido de minha mãe para que me salvasse a qualquer custo.

Nesse momento eu percebi que escutava coisas que ele não falava, e acabei respondendo uma pergunta muda de Carlisle.

Descobri que tinha um dom, eu podia ler mentes.

**Flashback off.**

Hoje faziam 95 anos desde que Bella foi dada como morta.

Desci as escadas, e encontrei os outros na sala.

-Carlisle, eu posso faltar aula hoje.

-Claro meu filho.

Todos sabem que dia é hoje.

-Nada disso Edward, você vai à aula sim senhor.

-Nem vem Alice.

-Você vai sim Edward.

-Alice, deixe o seu irmão você sabe que dia é hoje. -Falou Esme, em minha defesa.

-Mas Esme, ele tem que ir.

Olhei na mente de Alice para ver o que ela aprontava, mas ela estava me bloqueando.

-O que está aprontando Alice?-Perguntei.

-Nada Edward, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar do que vai acontecer hoje.

_Por favor, maninho, confie em mim. -_Pensou Alice.

-Ok Alice você ganhou.

Subi para me trocar para mais um dia de aula.

Chegamos rapidamente à escola, e os pensamentos dos alunos estavam extremamente animados, parecia que tinha uma aluna nova, seu nome era... Isabella Swan.

Meu coração morto se encheu de esperança será que a minha Bella se transformou em vampira?

Mas logo cortei as esperanças, não podia me deixar "viajar" assim, pois isso só me faria sofrer mais depois. Provavelmente era somente uma conhecidencia.

Desliguei os pensamentos dos adolescentes, e fui para a minha aula.

Não vi a tal aluna nova, mas confesso que estava curioso para vê-la.

Já estávamos na hora do almoço, e eu estava indo para o refeitório encontrar com meus irmãos, não que comecemos alguma coisa, mas precisávamos manter o disfarce.

Entrando no refeitório, eu sentia os olhares de grande parte do corpo estudantil em nós.

Mas um par de olhos dourados chamou a minha atenção.

Não pode ser. Isso deve ser a minha mente masoquista brincando com o meu coração.

Ela sorriu e sussurrou:- Edward.

No mesmo momento em que eu sussurrei:- Bella.

Sim, era a minha Bella, ela agora era uma vampira, e estava sentada a alguns metros da mesa em que meus irmãos estavam.

Eu queria ir até ela, mas achei melhor não, depois da aula eu falaria com ela.

_Gostou da surpresa maninho. _-Pensou Alice.

Então era isso que ela escondia. Alice com certeza viu que Bella se mudaria para Forks.

Eu assenti ainda em choque com a descoberta que a minha amada ainda estava viva.

**POV Bella **

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

Meu Edward estava vivo, ele era um vampiro também, e escutar a sua voz falando o meu nome, foi como estar no seu, ele ainda se lembra de mim.

Eu tive que me concentrar para não falar com ele, mas o lugar não era adequado para a conversa que teríamos.

Durante todo o intervalo, eu tentava me controlar para não olhar para onde ele estava sentado com mais quatro vampiros que eu não conheço. Mas sempre acabava escorregando, e sempre que o olhava seus olhos estavam em mim.

-O que você tanto olha?-Perguntou Jessica, uma menina que tinha Espanhol comigo.

-Os Cullen-Ela respondeu a sua própria pergunta.

-Hein?-Então eles eram os Cullen, faz sentido afinal são os únicos vampiros de toda a escola, além de mim.

-Eles são os Cullen e os Hale, são irmãos o Dr. Cullen os adotou, menos os Hale que são sobrinhos da Sra. Cullen, mas moram com eles desde que seus pais morreram. Eles estão todos juntos.

-Como assim?-Meu coração se apertou, ao ficar sabendo que meu Edward poderia ter alguém.

-Eles namoram entre si, Rosalie, a loira, e Emmett o grandalhão, Alice, a baixinha, e Jasper, o loiro, apenas Edward que não namora aparentemente ninguém aqui é boa o suficiente para ele. -Jessica fungou ao terminar de falar, provavelmente levou algum fora de Edward.

Sorri um pouco ao saber que Edward estava solteiro.

O sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo tocou, eu fui para a aula de Biologia.

Chegando à sala de aula, eu vi Edward sentado na única cadeira que tinha vaga.

Entreguei o papel para o Senhor Banner assinar, e ele falou:

-Srta. Swan sente-se ao lado do Sr. Cullen que já vamos iniciar a nossa aula.

-Oi. -Falei quando me sentei ao seu lado.

-Oi.

-Estou muito surpresa em te ver aqui, pensei que estivesse... -Não consegui terminar a frase.

-Morto. -Ele completou para mim, eu apenas assenti.

-Por que você não voltou quando a transformação acabou?-Ele perguntou.

-Poderíamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde.

-Claro, depois que sairmos da escola.

-Ok.

Não falamos mais nada durante a aula.

Assim que a aula acabou, seguimos cada um para a sua ultima aula.

A aula de Educação Física se arrastou, eu queria sair logo daquele ginásio, para falar com Edward.

A aula finalmente acabou, assim que sai do ginásio vi Edward me esperando na entrada da floresta que tinha perto da escola, ele entrou na floresta, em um sinal para mim segui-lo, o que eu fiz.

Fui andando até a entrada a floresta, e ele me esperava lá, quando viu que eu tinha chegado começou a correr, e eu o acompanhei.

Quando ele parou, eu vi que estávamos em uma clareira.

-Nossa, é lindo. -Falei

-Sim, eu a encontrei na primeira vez que nos mudamos para Forks, há uns 70 anos.

-Agora vai responder a minha pergunta?-Perguntou Edward.

-Sim, no dia em que eu sai para ir comprar o que a minha mãe queria, um vampiro me atacou quando eu voltava para casa, não sei o seu nome, ele nunca mais apareceu, ele me levou para a floresta, e me ia me matar, mas do nada ele parou e me deixou lá, quando eu acordei como vampira, eu encontrei Charlie, e estou com ele até hoje.

-Quando você diz que está com Charlie, quer dizer...

Eu sorri.

-Quero dizer que Charlie é como um pai para mim.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

-Continuando, eu queria voltar, mas Charlie me convenceu que era perigoso, e como eu iria explicar os olhos vermelhos? Naquela época não existia lente de contato. Nós ficamos uns tempos exclusos, até que eu pudesse me controlar, e não atacar nenhum humano, mas Charlie a meu pedido sempre ia a Chicago para saber noticias dos meus pais e suas. E um dia Charlie voltou falando que meus pais tinham morrido, e que você tinha morrido duas noites antes. Eu fui até o tumulo de vocês, o dos meus pais próximos ao meu, e o seu próximo ao dos seus pais. Ai eu pedi para Charlie para nos mudarmos, não tinha mais nada que me prendesse ali.

Se eu fosse humana provavelmente estaria chorando nesse momento, mas apenas um soluço saiu dos meus lábios.

Edward me abraçou, me confortando como ele fez tantas vezes enquanto éramos humanos.

-No dia seguinte ao dia que você sumiu, eu fui a sua casa. -Edward começou a falar. -Eu estava decidido a te contar como eu me sentia, eu ia te contar o quanto eu te amava, e ia te pedir em casamento.

Soltei outro soluço, estava chorando a maneira dos vampiros.

-Eu sempre te amei, e ainda te amo, quando eu te vi naquele refeitório foi como se o meu coração morto voltasse a bater. Sei que você pode não sentir o mesmo, e tudo o que eu peço é uma chance para que eu possa te fazer feliz.

-Eu também te amo Edward, sempre te amei, e sempre te amarei.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente e me beijou.

-Casa-se comigo Bella?-Perguntou.

-Sim. -Respondi e voltamos a nos beijar.

Estava no lugar certo, nos braços do meu Edward.

**N/A: Hey Folks, o que acharam dessa one-shot? Tive essa ideia há algum tempo e só agora resolvi desenvolver e prontinho, um one-shot toda escrita em um dia. Ela não terá bônus, nem nada, foi assim que eu a imaginei e assim que ela acaba. Espero que tenham gostado, eu gostei bastante do resultado. Não se esqueçam dos reviews aqui e em Immortalis Amore. Beijonas.**


End file.
